Ocaso del samurai
by Stacy Adler
Summary: Post RE6. Claire Redfield nunca lloraba, pero una simple llamada telefónica había sido capaz de poner su mundo al revés. Leon está con ella, pero ¿será suficiente para ayudarla a reconstruir su alma, siendo que él mismo está lleno de heridas abiertas? Contiene: Cleon / Aeon / Heleon / Shake
1. Negación

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Capcom. La historia es mía.**

**N. de la A.: Este fic es una serie de one-shots cortos, que contiene un alto nivel de drama. No leer durante el periodo xD**

"_Perdóname. Porque ya no podré estar a tu lado… no podré acompañarte… lo siento, Claire… Jill…"_

**Chapter 1: Negación.**

Claire Redfield no lloraba. Su manera de enfrentar los problemas era siempre una sonrisa cálida y maternal. Así había llegado a calar hondo en muchos corazones, y su trabajo en Terra Save la henchía de gusto. Ayudaba a los demás, recibiendo a cambio agradecimientos y buenos deseos. Sí, eso era suficiente para ella.

La perfección no llegaba a tocarla, y por eso era aún más apreciada. Porque tenía altibajos como todos; días malos, problemas, y los enfrentaba siempre con su mejor arma: una sonrisa llena de optimismo y una actitud positiva inquebrantable.

Eso… hasta hoy.

Porque una simple llamada telefónica había sido capaz de poner su mundo al revés. De invertir el reloj y hacer que el tiempo corriera hacia atrás, llenándola de caos y confusión.

No… esto no podía estar pasando. Era una broma… una muy mala, ¿cierto?

Pero en esta oportunidad, no podía escapar de su tormento. Aquí no había actitud positiva que la salvara de la pesadilla que empezó a vivir, segundos después de oír la peor noticia de su vida.

_¿Claire Redfield?, soy Norman Barker, RRHH de la BSAA. Lamento informarle a nombre de todo el equipo el triste fallecimiento de su hermano Chris Redfield. Como usted es su único pariente, necesito que…_

A esas alturas, Claire había dejado de escuchar. Tal vez dejó caer el teléfono, tal vez lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros… tal vez lo arrojó con ira hacia un muro; no lo sabía. Pero de alguna forma, había conseguido llegar hasta Europa, donde con el aspecto de un zombi, se presentó a reclamar el cuerpo de su hermano. No… no se lo creería hasta verlo.

_¿Y seré capaz?, ¿podré mirarlo frío, inerte?_

En un grave conflicto interno, muchas dudas azotaban su cabeza: el pavor de ver a su ídolo muerto, enfrentar el dolor de Jill, dar la cara a un funeral que le destrozaría el alma con cada segundo transcurrido…

No supo cómo llegó a la morgue de la BSAA. Tampoco de qué forma consiguió mantener una fría calma exterior cuando, al abrir el cajón de metal, su hermano, su héroe, su padre, su amigo, su bastón y su cimiento aparecía frente a sus ojos. Era él… lo que quedaba de él.

Claire ni siquiera pudo llorar. Chris se encontraba lejos, en algún lugar al cual ella no podía acceder, y sentir ese hielo en el corazón la mantuvo de pie todo el proceso.

_Chris no está aquí. Esa era sólo su cáscara. Pero Chris no está aquí. _

Afuera llovía. El cielo lloraba la partida de Chris Redfield, aquel valiente soldado que murió por un mundo mejor, un mundo libre de bioterrorismo.

Un mundo que a Claire le importaba ya una mierda, porque él no estaba ahí.

Jill se encontraba unos metros más allá. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Con un desgarrador lamento silencioso, se quedó arrodillada frente al ataúd de quien fuera su mentor por tantos años… y en el momento que descubrían lo que sentían el uno por el otro… él iba y se moría.

_¡Maldito, maldito Redfield! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme ahora?, ¡pudimos tener un futuro juntos… una casa… una familia…!_

Claire cerró los ojos y levantó la cara hacia la lluvia. ¿Por qué los cielos no podían llevarse su pena?

Se quedó. Se quedó hasta que la tierra se tragó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Se quedó hasta que la gente terminó de darle el pésame, palabras vacías que no era capaz de escuchar. Se quedó hasta que divisó a Jill arrastrándose hacia otro sitio donde poder vaciar su pena. Se quedó incluso cuando algunas personas de la BSAA le rogaron que entrara a cambiarse de ropa, porque la lluvia inclemente no se detendría pronto. Se quedó también cuando, con el rabillo del ojo, notó que Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Helena, Sherry, uno que debía ser el famoso Jake, y algunos otros la observaban con sumo pesar. Alguno osó acercársele, le habló, pero ella no pudo entenderle.

Palabras, más palabras, sonidos mezclados, sílabas inconexas, unidas por balbuceos carentes de emoción.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Tal vez la lluvia se aburrió de lavar su rostro.

Pero el calor de otro cuerpo interrumpía su letargo.

_Vete_, pensó sin ser capaz de externalizarlo, _sólo déjame aquí_.

– Claire…

El sonido de su nombre la sobresaltó. Porque la voz teñida de dolor que la llamaba era de alguien tan importante como quien acababa de perder.

Era Leon.

– Permíteme ayudarte.

El peso de una chaqueta sobre sus hombros calmó en algo el frío que comenzaba a traspasar su piel y sus huesos. Pero no habría prenda que pudiera abrigar su corazón destrozado. Tal vez… tal vez él sí pudiera darle el consuelo que añoraba.

_Leon puede hacer lo que sea. _

La sujeción de esos brazos en su cintura la obligó a abrir los ojos. Giró su rostro, encontrándose con el de su amigo a milímetros. Lo vio francamente devastado, destruido, como si fuera el espejo de su propia alma. Tragó saliva.

– Lo siento mucho.

Las palabras de Leon fueron el detonante. O tal vez lo fue el tono grave, oscuro y empático con que le habló. Quizás era sólo su presencia el bálsamo que necesitaba… pero en ese momento, Claire por fin pudo llorar.

Las fuerzas que sostuvieron firme su esqueleto y le permitieron enfrentar el doloroso proceso anterior la abandonaron de golpe. Las piernas se le doblaron, y sólo los firmes brazos de Leon sujetando su cintura impidieron que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Arrodillada sobre el barro, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, rechinando los dientes y rindiéndose a su duelo, permitió que la lluvia se llevara sus lágrimas interminables. Leon se arrodilló también, no importándole en absoluto que su caro traje se arruinara. Era Claire quien le necesitaba, más que nunca en su vida, y él la apoyaría a cualquier costo. Atrajo su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella acomodaba la cabeza en su cuello. Sintió la ligera tibieza de su frente empapada y le inundó la ternura; Claire… Claire le necesitaba con desesperación. La permitió llorar sin prisas, era lo que necesitaba para liberar su dolor. Tenía que dejar partir a su hermano.

Le acarició los brazos y el rostro, acunándola con delicadeza. Con su pulgar limpiaba constantemente de su mejilla el rastro de la lluvia y las lágrimas, sin atreverse a decir nada más, ¿qué podría hacer?, se le daba pésimo consolar a las personas, prefería siempre quedarse mudo y acompañar, pero ahora estaba muy inquieto. Quería hablarle, calmarla, explicarle alguna cosa que la ayudara… no encontraba nada. Y por eso se limitó a mecerla despacio y acariciarla, viendo que estaba ya al borde de la hipotermia. Aunque no quisiera, tenía que llevársela a un lugar cálido.

– Cariño – murmuró, poniendo en esa palabra todo el sentimiento que era capaz – te llevaré al hotel. No debes enfermarte.

Ella asintió en silencio. Leon la ayudó a ponerse de pie e ignoró la desagradable cantidad de barro que se les había pegado a las piernas. Era cosa de darse un buen baño, y todo quedaría solucionado. Pero el corazón de Claire no podía repararse con agua caliente.

La condujo de la mano a través del lodoso cementerio. Ella parecía haber perdido el alma.

La vio dudar cuando él le abrió la puerta de su auto, pero Leon no estaba dispuesto a pagarle un taxi. Él mismo se aseguraría de que llegara bien.

– ¿Dónde te hospedas? – Preguntó, mientras conducía.

– En el _Empire_ – suspiró, cerrando los ojos – 802.

– Ok.

Un largo silencio los acompañó desde ese momento.

Leon aparcó cerca de la entrada del hotel, y nuevamente tomó su mano para llevarla a su habitación. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas extrañas que les dirigieron, ahora cualquier cosa carecía de importancia, excepto cuidar de Claire.

Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Se dirigió de inmediato al baño, para que se duchara lo más pronto posible. Dejó el agua correr hasta que salió a una temperatura deliciosa, y volvió a la entrada, de donde Claire no se había movido.

– Vamos. Te llevaré a la ducha.

La pelirroja se dejaba guiar por Leon, pues confiaba en él un mil por ciento. Cuando entró, la habitación estaba llena de un vapor cálido que entibió en algo su cuerpo, pero su alma continuaba fría como el hielo.

_Chris no estaba ahí. Era sólo la cáscara, pero Chris no estaba ahí. _

Leon no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quedarse, irse?, no sabía lo que Claire necesitaba en ese momento. Se giró para salir del baño, pero ella lo retuvo sorpresivamente por la camisa mojada.

– Quédate… no me dejes sola… – murmuró, con pánico audible en su voz quebrada.

– No lo hago – pestañeó varias veces – sólo te doy intimidad para la ducha.

– Lo siento… entendí mal – apartó la vista.

– No me iré a menos que lo necesites. Estaré afuera, y cuando salgas me ducharé yo. ¿Bien? – Le dio un toque a su barbilla – ¿quieres que pida ropa para ti?

– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él? – Sollozó, mientras sus ojos azul grisáceo se llenaban de lágrimas.

– Vas a seguir aquí… – comenzó a responderle con lentitud, porque la pregunta le tomó desprevenido – y continuarás con tu vida igual que siempre, sabiendo que Chris no querría que detuvieras tu mundo por él.

– Me dejó – hipó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, rindiéndose definitivamente al llanto que no pudo liberar en el cementerio – me dejó sola, dejó a Jill, a todos sus subordinados… nos abandonó a todos…

– No fue así – la abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse bajo la ropa mojada y sucia – luchó por ustedes, para darles un mejor futuro. Es la razón por la cual nos dedicamos a esto. Es la misma razón por la que tú estás en Terra Save. – Acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, meciéndola despacio – todo esto es una mierda, Claire. Pero me tienes, y no te dejaré por ningún motivo. Te ayudaré a continuar.

Claire aceptó las palabras de Leon, negándose aún a creer la muerte de su hermano. Rodeó la cintura del agente y la ciñó con fuerza, pensando que ya no tendría los cariños, los besos de Chris, los mimos y los regaños con que la cuidaba…

Su hemisferio izquierdo había muerto.

¿Cómo sobreponerte a la amputación de la mitad de tu alma?, ¿Qué se lleven la mitad de tu corazón?

Y con esa mitad… ¿podría continuar siendo ella misma?

Sintió que su mundo se nublaba. Ya no había espacio para el sol.

Y sólo quedaba resignarse a la eterna oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas y todos!, coincido con ustedes que es la idea más loca y extraña que se me ha ocurrido xD una serie de one-shots fatalistas xD**

**HAGAN FILA PARA CORTARME LA CABEZA POR MATAR A CHRIS REDFIELD.**

**En realidad, esto nació porque, efectivamente, quería matar a alguien xD luego fue, voy a matar a Chris (culpen a Fatty xDDD) y luego dije, pero tengo que ponerle un argumento xD**

**Y así nació esta cosa, que no tiene NINGUNA RELACION con el fic nuevo que publicaré. Ese está en camino xD.**

**NO DUDEN EN ENVIARME SUS PEORES DESEOS xD ajajajajajaj, en realidad, espero mucho que les guste :D**

**Pronto el siguiente ;) ¡besos!**


	2. Ira

"_Morir no es nada agradable. Una vez leí que si te cortan la cabeza, tu cerebro sigue consciente por alrededor de 10 segundos. Maldición, era verdad."_

**Chapter 2: Ira**

En el momento que Leon se llevaba a Claire del panteón, dos personas manejaban con algunos problemas su propio encuentro.

– ¡Jake! – Sherry corrió a través del lodazal, sin importarle que sus blancas botas quedaran llenas de barro – ¡Jake, espera!

El aludido volteó por fin a mirarla; su corazón latió fuerte en ese instante. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin verla?

– _Supergirl_ – sonrió torcido – no te vi.

– ¡No es cierto, me evades! – Jadeó, alcanzándolo por fin. Pero cuando iba a agarrarle un brazo, se resbaló. Jake, con su habilidad felina, consiguió atraparla y la sostuvo unos segundos contra su cuerpo, los suficientes como para activar aquella conexión especial que se había creado entre ellos desde que vivieron tantas experiencias juntos. Sherry enrojeció y desvió la mirada, apartándose con cuidado – pensé que no vendrías. Cuando te envié el mensaje, no tenía ninguna esperanza de verte.

– Lo pensé mucho, tengo que admitirlo. No me caía muy bien, sin embargo… – su voz perdió matiz y se apagó, mientras el sonido de la lluvia parecía intensificarse. Carraspeó, incómodo, y decidió continuar con su idea – sin embargo, me parece que era un buen tipo. Pero no estoy aquí por ese motivo.

– ¿Entonces? – Su voz sonó teñida de esperanza, traicionando sus deseos de parecer algo indiferente.

– Creí que podría verte de lejos. Sólo de lejos.

Ambos recordaron la última vez que se vieron: hace algunas semanas, un bar, una conversación dolorosa… un beso duro y violento, luego dudas, temores, demonios antiguos sin exorcizar.

– ¿Por qué huyes? – El reclamo de Sherry venía cargado de ira.

– Nada de eso. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?, cometí un error ese día.

– ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! –Exclamó, perdiendo la compostura. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia cualquier parte, mientras Jake no estuviera cerca hasta debajo de un puente era buen lugar.

Avanzó a través del lodo con mucha dificultad, la espesa lluvia le empañaba la visión y, a tropezones, consiguió dar con una vía un poco menos incómoda, pero más compleja. Las piedras suelen ponerse resbalosas cuando están mojadas, y sus botas no eran apropiadas para caminar con seguridad por ellas. Pero decidida a no sacarse la mierda por nada del mundo, intentó coordinar sus pasos de tal forma que ni con un terremoto se hubiera caído.

Así, dando grandes zancadas, Sherry pensó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de él como para detenerse un momento. Un enorme mausoleo se erguía ante ella, y apoyó la espalda en él para calmarse. Sentía las lágrimas asomar con asombrosa habilidad; la razón de su tormento era un imbécil que no se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía en verdad. ¿Cómo pudo significar tan poco ese beso para él, que se largó dejándola botada en el bar a los 5 minutos después?

Cuando supo de la muerte de Chris, ni siquiera recordó la desgracia de la última vez que se vieron. Lo necesitaba ahí, para mantenerla fuerte y así transmitir consuelo a Claire, porque estaba segura que no se sentiría lo suficientemente sólida como para echarse su dolor al hombro sin sucumbir también. La veía como su hermana mayor, así lo sentía, y verla sufrir era demasiado. No podía.

Tenía que olvidarse de Jake, o no podría manejar ninguna situación en lo absoluto.

Se pasó una mano por la frente con auténtico abandono, empapándose con la maldita lluvia que no dejaba de caer.

De pronto, los enormes brazos de Jake la envolvieron por sorpresa, y su pecho duro como una roca hizo de apoyo para su cabeza rubia. Sherry intentó que la soltara, pero era imposible forcejear con un hombre que la doblaba en fuerza y estatura. Aún así, lo intentó.

– Quieta – ordenó – no quiero que me destroces con tus fuertes manos. – Se burló cariñosamente.

– Me dejaste muy claro que lo nuestro es un error, así que ahora suéltame – jadeó por el esfuerzo, y por la rabia – soy tan tonta… incluso te perseguí por una respuesta… – ahora su voz tenía ese matiz lleno de dolor que a Jake le parecía una tortura.

– No me malinterpretes – murmuró, bajando la cabeza y acercándose a su oreja – te quiero, _supergirl_. ¿No entiendes lo que significas para mí?

– Si no me lo explicas, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? – replicó, emocionada por la confesión y por la cercanía de su cuerpo.

– Eres quien me salvó, ya te lo dije. Y por eso mismo tengo que protegerte. Nosotros no debemos estar juntos.

– ¡Eso lo crees tú!, pero no has tomado en cuenta mi opinión ni un maldito segundo. Dios, Jake… – sollozó penosamente, abrazándose a su cuerpo trabajado – yo también te quiero… ¿por qué me haces esto?

Alzó la cara, momento que Jake aprovechó para besarla como no lo había hecho la primera vez. Se tomó su tiempo, acariciando sus labios con los propios, recorriendo sus mejillas con los pulgares, pegando su cadera y aprisionándola contra el muro de piedra, en donde la lluvia resbalaba. Introdujo su lengua y la recorrió profundamente, ungiéndola con caricias cercanas a lo prohibido. Sherry enrojeció por la forma en que Jake la tomaba, y se preguntó qué rayos le ocurría si recién le había dicho que no debían estar juntos. ¿Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos?, pero eso era imposible, no era la forma de ser que encajaba con él… no la que conocía, al menos.

El joven la sintió dudar mientras se besaban, y concluyó bruscamente lo que hacían. La apartó y la tomó por los hombros, para verla mejor. Estaba arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar nuevamente con ella, siendo que su intención era protegerla. No estaba cumpliendo su palabra, la que se impuso a sí mismo antes de verla.

– Lo siento, Sherry – balbuceó, genuinamente arrepentido por el daño que le hacía cada vez que cambiaba de actitud, como una veleta.

– No puedo con esto. O me explicas qué rayos te pasa, o no nos vemos nunca más. Te lo advierto, Jake – clavó su índice en el duro torso del pelirrojo – empieza a hablar, si no, me largo.

El joven suspiró pesadamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Qué mujer más testaruda!, y como tampoco deseaba perderla completamente, decidió explicarle lo que sentía.

– Mi mundo y el tuyo no pueden juntarse. ¿Es que acaso vivimos en universos distintos que no puedes ver lo que yo? – Alzó los brazos, para luego señalarse a sí mismo con las manos – soy un mercenario. Un tipo que vive por dinero, y haré cualquier trabajo que me den para conseguirlo. Ése es el mundo en el que me muevo, el que he conocido toda mi vida, y si estoy contigo, en algún momento eso nos pasará la cuenta. – Sherry abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero él la detuvo con un dedo en los labios – déjame terminar. Estoy seguro que me dirás _"no me importa lo que hagas"_, pero a mí sí. Siempre quieres ser buena, noble, valiente, pero sabes, _supergirl_, no tienes que actuar así todo el tiempo. Y estoy seguro que no te gusta mi trabajo, aún cuando lo aceptarás sólo para complacerme. Pero te resentirás, y tarde o temprano te haré sufrir, porque yo no cambiaré lo que hago por nadie, ni siquiera por ti.

– ¿Pero quién demonios te ha pedido que cambies? – Chilló la rubia, apartando la mano de Jake con un fiero manotón – todo lo que has dicho, cada palabra, ya lo había tenido en cuenta desde antes. ¡Todo! – Dio unos pasos hacia el costado, enfurecida – ¿en serio piensas que soy tan ingenua?, no sé si creer que tienes buena imagen de mí, o una terrible.

– Sherry… – suspiró, agotado por la situación.

– No me hables así, como si fuera una rubia tonta cualquiera. Yo creí… – pero en ese momento, y a pesar de toda su tenaz determinación, la voz se le quebró. Bajó la mirada hacia el barro, y juntó fuerzas para continuar explicándole lo que sentía – creí que si para mí valías lo suficiente como para intentarlo a pesar de lo que tenemos en contra, sería igual para ti. ¿Me equivoqué contigo, Jake? – Alzó la vista, fijando sus hermosos ojos celestes en los azules de él, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre su rostro – porque de ser así, no quiero perder más el tiempo.

El pelirrojo la miró con una expresión tan dolorida, que Sherry se sintió obligada a bajar de nuevo la cabeza. La conversación no les estaba llevando a ningún buen lugar, y de seguir todo como iba, estaba segura que no volvería a verlo por nada del mundo. Sentía que él la subestimaba, y quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Intentó dirigir la conversación hacia otra arista.

– Mira, realmente te agradezco que quieras cuidarme. En serio lo aprecio, pero… quisiera… – era difícil expresar todo lo que sentía por dentro. Meneó la cabeza rápidamente – yo creo… que estás siendo cobarde.

– ¿Yo, te parece? – Alzó las cejas con evidente indignación. ¿Cobardía?, una palabra que Jake había eliminado de su diccionario casi desde que tuvo uso de razón. Y ahora venía esta chiquilla a decirle que… no, imposible – ¿así me tomas, cuando todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por ti?

– ¿Y cómo le llamas entonces a tu actitud?, ¡ningún _"te protejo"_ vale esta vez!, tienes miedo porque sabes que soy la única que puede entenderte a la perfección. – Lágrimas de ira escaparon de sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia y la mirada llena de dolor que el joven delante suyo le dedicaba – sabes que juntos dejaríamos de ser dos malditos experimentos de sus padres, para simplemente ser _"nosotros"_. ¿Eso es lo que no quieres, Jake?

Le había dejado mudo. Él tragó saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, ¿tendría razón?, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Sherry salió corriendo, apartándolo de su camino con un duro empujón.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hotel _Empire_, habitación 802. Era ya de madrugada, y Leon no podía dormir. Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, completamente seco y vestido con prendas que el hotel le facilitó, y a su lado, con la cabeza en su hombro, Claire dormía por fin. Y la única forma de conseguirlo fue mezclar un potente somnífero en el vaso con agua que había pedido en algún minuto, luego de llorar por mucho tiempo tirada en el suelo del baño.

Leon nunca la había visto así: desesperanzada. Pero era normal, era una reacción esperable, y era un proceso por el cual debía pasar sin saltarse etapas. Sólo con el tiempo conseguiría un poco de paz.

Cerró los ojos por milésima vez; las imágenes de Claire quitándose la ropa como un robot luego de meterse vestida a la ducha, lo acosaban incesantemente. Y se sentía sucio, depravado, por no poder olvidarla dadas las circunstancias, pero no pensaba en su cuerpo desnudo con deseo sexual. La razón por la cual quedó tan impresionado fueron las cicatrices que vio en su espalda. Tenía marcas en relieve de lo que, sin duda, fue un arañazo descomunal. ¿Cuándo, cómo?

Luego ella se giró hacia él, y lo único que pensó fue en cubrirla con la bata. Tomó su mano, guiándola hasta la habitación y le secó el cabello, pensando en lo mucho que esa mujer había sufrido en silencio, siempre con su alegre sonrisa, y él ni se había enterado. ¿De qué valía su amistad, entonces?

Cuando hizo ademán de retirarse, Claire lo retuvo nuevamente. Le rogó que no la abandonara, que no podía quedarse sola, incluso cuando Leon trató de explicarle que dormiría en el sillón para darle espacio. No, no, imposible, no le escuchaba. Así que sólo le quedó abrazarla, mimarla y llevarla a dormir pegada a su cuerpo.

_Tal vez debería hacer que hable con Helena, ella vivió una situación muy similar. _

Helena Harper. Encontrarse antes del funeral fue muy incómodo. Ambos desviaron la mirada cuando se toparon, y ella le saludó fríamente. Aún no lo superaba, incluso cuando ya habían pasado meses de aquello.

Leon se tapó la cara con el brazo libre. Jamás imaginó que las cosas con Helena dieran ese giro. Si tan sólo pudiera ahorrarle dolor, lo haría sin dudarlo, pero era imposible. Él no lo había provocado, pero aún así, se sentía culpable. ¿Podrían volver a ser amigos?, la apreciaba sinceramente. Pero de nuevo… sólo el maldito tiempo diría.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_Una oficina desierta, cerca de la medianoche. Helena había insinuado tímidamente a Leon que le quería, pero él no se había dado mucho por enterado. _

– _Leon… ¿no lo entiendes? – Balbuceó, en tono quejumbroso._

– _¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió, genuinamente sorprendido. _

_La mujer aprovechó ese momento para alcanzar su rostro varonil y besarlo apasionadamente. Fue tal su impulso, que la espalda de Leon chocó contra un estante lleno de libros; algunos cayeron ruidosamente al suelo. _

_Pero Helena no cejó en su ímpetu. En contra de su lógica, se había enamorado de Leon sin remedio, y lo único que deseaba era que se olvidara de esa terrible mujer que lo traía sufriendo, confundido, protegiéndola por nada. ¿Para qué, si ella fue la que causó toda la desgracia que habían vivido desde Tall Oaks hasta China?, incluso era culpable indirecta de la muerte de Deborah. No merecía ninguna consideración, y menos la de Leon, un hombre esencialmente piadoso y compasivo con los demás. _

_Y esa misma actitud fue la que lo mantuvo derecho, sin apartarla de golpe, pero ladeando de a poco la cabeza para terminar con ese ósculo que no deseaba. Helena abrió los ojos, y vio en los de Leon un sentimiento similar a la lástima. Se puso furiosa. _

– _¿Lo entiendes ahora, no? – Gruñó violentamente._

– _Sí. – Agachó la mirada._

– _¿Entonces, es que no te gusto?_

– _Eres hermosa, Helena. Pero… – Incómodo, se revolvió suavemente el cabello, buscando las palabras correctas para no herirla._

– _Esa mujer de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco?_

– _No… sí… no lo sé – suspiró – soy un desastre emocional. Ninguna mujer debería enamorarse de mí._

– _Es un poco tarde para eso. _

_Leon alzó la vista. Vio que Helena le miraba visiblemente dolida, sonrojada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Maldición._

– _Perdóname. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir._

– _¿Por qué la quieres? – Chilló, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – ¡sabes lo que hizo, y la defiendes!_

– _No se ha comprobado aún lo ocurrido. Chris me contó que la vio morir, sin embargo tú y yo estuvimos con ella, así que no pudo ser una alucinación colectiva, ni tampoco una teletransportación._

– _¿Y Deborah… ya olvidaste a mi hermana? – Gimió, completamente desconsolada._

_Leon miró hacia el techo y apretó los ojos. El gran sufrimiento de Helena, el que aún no podía superar, podía estar relacionado con la intervención de Ada. ¿Fue ella, o no?, aún no lo sabía. La había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, conservando ese mensaje de texto en su celular y la polvera como únicos recuerdos de su último encuentro, y luego nada: desapareció del mapa, como siempre. _

_Enderezó la cabeza otra vez._

– _Helena… – murmuró suavemente, con ligero reproche en su tono de voz – por favor no llores. No quiero verte así._

_Pero Deborah era un tema que la chica no conseguía aún controlar, y escondió la cara entre sus manos, sin poder detener el río de lágrimas que le bañaba el rostro. Nervioso, el agente hizo lo mismo que en tantas otras ocasiones: se acercó a ella y la abrazó apretadamente, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo a modo de consuelo. Helena abrió los brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura, apoyando la cara en su pecho. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora, no sabía si era por amor, ira, rencor, o el dolor que le taladraba el alma como una herida abierta. _

– _¿En verdad no me quieres? –Preguntó, sorbiendo la nariz. _

– _Claro que te quiero, pero no así. Lo siento._

_Helena asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, apartándose y limpiándose la cara con la manga de su blusa. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y se giró en busca de la puerta. Cuando tomó la manilla, suspiró y apoyó la frente en la madera. Leon ladeó la cabeza, dolido por no ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de su amiga._

– _Espero que la encuentres pronto y puedas saber lo que ocurrió. Porque si antes la veo yo… – apretó el pomo con fuerza, haciéndolo temblar – si me la llego a topar, aunque sea por casualidad la mataré, Leon. No lo olvides. _

_Y salió rápidamente de la habitación. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de eso, Leon no volvió a verla… hasta ahora, en el funeral de Chris Redfield. Lo que no tenía idea ese día, era que poco después de su conversación con Helena se cruzaría con Ada, y tendrían una discusión que jamás iba a olvidar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Aloha!, un nuevo y dramático capítulo xDDDDDDDDD en realidad, este fic es casi puro drama, es mi válvula de escape, puedo poner todas las tonterías que se me ocurren ajajajajaja.**

**¿Les gusta hacia dónde se dirige?, sé que me odian por matar a Chris xD pero sólo es aquí, y sólo serán 5 capítulos, así que no me odien por mucho :P**

**Viri: Sí, soy mala, lo admito, quería matar a alguien y Chris fue el elegido xDDDDD ajajajajaja. Espero no hacerte sufrir mucho en este nuevo cap (pero me parece que sí lo hice xDDD)**

**Annya: ¿Encontraste chocolatito?, tal vez necesites más xD**

**Antonio: Gracias por tus palabras :) me alegro saber que he llegado a tocarte con estos relatos dramáticos xD**

**Fatty: ¡Hermana!, asume tu culpa por esto ajajajajajaj, ya llegará el fic donde mate a Leon xDDDD**

**Lupis: En realidad se me olvidó que era mi yerno, se sabe de mi memoria pececilla xDDDD ajajajajaj**

**Verito: Mi adorada hijita 3 sé que deseas mi cabeza, y espero que este fic dramático te guste a pesar de todo lo que hago sufrir a los personajes, ya sabes cómo me divierte esto… muajajá xDDD**

**Cami: ¡Querida Camiwiss!, no te hagas y actualiza ajajajajajaj xD **

**Nelida: Bonita :D espero ir cumpliendo tus expectativas dramáticas xDDDDD**

**Kristy: ¡Un Chris gay!, todavía me río con eso xDDDDDDDDDD ¡juajuajua!**

**Clau: Hijita hermosa, qué bueno que te va gustando :D un abrazoteeee**

**Skandrosita: Espero que te vaya gustando ^^ aún tengo varias ideas apocalípticas ajajajajajaja.**

**¡Un abrazote a todas y todos!, nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


	3. Negociación

**N. de la A.: Mis queridos lectores, les aviso que he cambiado mi nombre a "Stacy Adler", soy la misma Mire2006 pero con un nuevo nombre que marca el cambio que siento en cuando a escribir fanfiction; desde ahora me lo tomo mucho más en serio. Gracias por todo el apoyo :)**

"_Te lo dije. Te lo advertí en muchas oportunidades, pero me tomaste a la ligera. Lo lamento… pero no me detendré, ni siquiera por ti."_

**Chapter 3: "Negociación"**

Ada Wong era una mujer complicada, y cualquiera que compartiera unos minutos con ella podría notarlo. Pero no hablamos de ella como persona, hablamos de su ritmo de vida, de su carácter, de las circunstancias que la llevaron a ser quien es en la actualidad. Todo su pasado era un misterio, y Leon a pesar de sus muchas investigaciones, nunca pudo dar con él. Era como si hubiera nacido con 22 años y hubiera llegado directamente a Raccoon City, para complicarle la existencia y hacer de su vida emocional un caos.

Aunque Ada era consciente de su efecto en Leon, y demás estaba decir que ocurría lo mismo a la inversa, no permitía que sus emociones interfirieran en el desarrollo de sus actividades. Era una espía, la mejor en su rubro, tenía un status conveniente, y podía darse todos los gustos que quisiera. Excepto el más importante: estar con Leon. Pero eso no tenía remedio.

Cuando supo que Chris Redfield había muerto, se entristeció sinceramente. Ada no carecía de emociones, al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, simplemente las mantenía a raya para que no le estorbaran. Y con ese temple de acero, comenzó a averiguar sobre las circunstancias que llevaron al valiente soldado de la B.S.A.A. por el camino que le hizo perder la vida. Y lo que encontró no fue nada agradable. Necesitaba mantener esta información fuera del alcance de Claire, o la pobre muchacha sufriría el triple de lo que ya padecía. Sin embargo, debía avisarle a Leon, porque podrían tener problemas.

El problema venía ahora: ¿cómo rayos se acercaba a hablarle luego de la terrible discusión que sostuvieron hace un par de meses?, no era que tuviera miedo o fuera tímida, nada de eso, simplemente el agente podría no querer escucharla, y toda su intención de protegerlo se iría a la mierda. Otra vez.

Con el sigilo que la caracterizaba, se desplazó por los techos de unos enormes mausoleos que adornaban el cementerio. Eran tan grandes, que podrían ser casas. Y con ese aire felino que la caracterizaba, se instaló definitivamente en el tejado más próximo al funeral que se gestaba en ese momento. La mayoría de los asistentes eran desconocidos para ella, excepto Claire, que parecía un zombi frente al enorme agujero que se tragaba el ataúd de su hermano, y por supuesto Leon, que aún no se acercaba a consolarla.

_Pobre chiquilla. Si ella supiera lo que en realidad pasó…_

El tiempo siguió su curso, mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer. Por fin, Leon había tomado a Claire por la cintura y la abrazaba, mientras más allá… _sí, es el hijo de Albert Wesker. ¿Qué hace tan apartado del resto?, tal vez sea porque Chris acabó con su papi._

Pasaron algunos minutos más.

Leon se llevaba a Claire, y Jake parecía discutir con Sherry Birkin. _¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?,_ era una escena de drama romántico digna del clima. Ambos, bajo la lluvia, luchaban a besos y palabras. Ada esbozó una media sonrisa. Esos niños se veían tan tiernos…

Bueno, tal parecía que el señor Kennedy no pensaba soltar a la señorita Redfield. _Plan B._

Deshizo su camino anterior, corriendo suavemente por los mojados techos, teniendo especial cuidado con las tejas inclinadas. Pero había poco de qué preocuparse, Ada Wong tenía el equilibrio de un gato.

Llegó a la esquina de una muralla que daba hacia el exterior, justo en el momento preciso para ver a Leon arrancar su automóvil. Sin perder el tiempo, arrojó un dispositivo de rastreo que se adhirió irremediablemente a la maleta; así podría saber dónde iría y buscar el momento para hablarle a solas. Ojalá no comenzara a reclamarle por aquella última vez que "conversaron".

_Más que hablar, lo que hizo fue gritarme una y otra vez. No me dejó alternativa._

La morena de ojos orientales suspiró, con el recuerdo bastante fresco en su memoria. Leon furioso, una versión de sí mismo extremadamente sexy y adorable de contemplar.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

– _No pensé que aceptarías mi invitación – se mofó Ada, caminando grácilmente por la estrecha bodega donde se encontraban ocultos._

– _Sabes de sobra que siempre voy donde me llamas – Leon usó un tono ligeramente exasperado, revelando su naciente incomodidad._

– _No te pongas así – frunció los labios, como si le hablara a un chiquillo enfurruñado._

– _Me debías esta conversación, la he esperado desde que me enviaste ese mensaje al PDA cuando estábamos en China. – Dio un rodeo, pasando por la espalda de ella y sentándose en una de las cajas más grandes – habla, Ada. ¿Qué rayos pasó?_

– _En realidad, no venía a explicarte eso. Es probable que no me creas, y además he destruido toda la evidencia que avalaba mi teoría. Lo siento, Leon._

– _¿Que lo sientes? – Ahogó un jadeo, visiblemente impresionado. Se levantó de la caja y dio un paso hacia la morena – maldita sea, el jodido mundo cree que has sido responsable de los ataques bioterroristas de Tall Oaks y China, ¡te pudiste cargar el planeta completo!, ¿y me dices que lo sientes? – Agarró uno de sus brazos con violencia a duras penas contenida – joder, Ada, necesito una puta respuesta – masculló, con la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía rechinar._

– _Me parece que es la primera vez que te veo así de enojado – le sonrió suavemente, mientras intentaba soltarse. El brazo empezaba a dolerle._

– _Porque nunca antes habías estado involucrada en algo tan siniestro. En el pasado, al menos, no tenía certeza de qué lado apoyabas, pero siempre me ayudaste aún a costa de tu trabajo. Y ahora… – tragó saliva, liberando el brazo femenino y agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos – no sé nada. No entiendo nada. _

_Ada ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos entristecidos. No tenía caso. _

_Leon alzó la vista. Odió pensar que estaba generando lástima, así que dejó de desesperarse._

– _Por última vez, ¿qué pasó hace meses, Ada? – La rogó, tragándose el orgullo. _

– _Tenía un clon. – El agente abrió desorbitadamente los ojos – alguien realmente quería ser yo… bueno, dicen que "imitado, pero jamás igualado" – y soltó una risita corta._

_Leon apretó los puños, haciéndolos sonar._

– _¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Rugió – ¡la hermana de Helena, que viste morir junto a nosotros, pudo haber sufrido ese horrible destino a causa de tus acciones!, ¿te das cuenta de eso? – Volvió a agarrarle un brazo, esta vez zamarreándola definitivamente – ¡¿cómo puedes reírte, habiendo millones de personas que fallecieron?!_

– _¿Qué crees que haces?, suéltame – ahora estaba furiosa, igual que él. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era para sacudirla, como si fuera una cría?, ¿o como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella? – Leon, suéltame – le advirtió, alzando las cejas y mostrándole los dientes._

– _No me pongas esa cara. Estoy aburrido de ser tu puto juguete. Cuando eso nos incluía sólo a nosotros, pues vale, pero ahora has ido más que lejos, Ada. – Y no la soltó, aún cuando ella peleó por liberarse._

_La pobre morena no tuvo más remedio que plantar un duro bofetón al lindo rostro de Leon, aún cuando le dolía hacerlo. Era eso, o se le cortaba la circulación del brazo. Pero el agente pareció enfurecerse aún más con esa ofensa, por lo cual no sólo no la soltó, sino que la hizo retroceder bruscamente hacia la pared. Ada volvió a abofetearlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Leon tomó su otro brazo y lo sujetó contra el muro, aplastándola gracias a su cuerpo duro y trabajado._

_Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, en silencio, respirando pesadamente. El ambiente cambió hacia un nivel oscuro que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes. Estaban al borde del abismo, un punto sin retorno en su relación que, de atravesarlo, los separaría para siempre._

_Leon frunció duramente los labios y, renuente, la soltó por fin. Nunca había sido violento con Ada, no de esa forma, y se sintió despreciable. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Si conseguía que ella confesara lo que había ocurrido hace meses… bueno, valdría la pena comportarse como un estúpido._

_La mujer se frotó las muñecas, con aire digno en la mirada. La desvió y enderezó la postura, sacando pecho, demostrándole a Leon que no permitiría que su actitud de mierda la hiciera sentir mal._

– _¿Quién entiende al señor Kennedy? – Se mofó, con voz llena de amargura – me pides que te saque de dudas, lo hago y esto es lo que recibo a cambio. Y luego te preguntas por qué nunca te explico lo que ocurre._

– _No me has dicho nada concreto. Sólo mencionaste un clon, y después te reíste._

– _Pues es la verdad. Carla Radamés se transformó en mí, ¿o acaso no viste el video que decía "happy birthday, Ada Wong"?, porque sé que lo reprodujiste, y tenías a tu compañera al lado._

– _Eso… – vaciló, porque casi había olvidado la existencia de esa cinta. – No sabía qué carajos era cuando la vi. – Frunció el ceño, pensando en esa oportunidad, y lo confundido que se sintió cuando revisó el video – pero es… _

– _¿Imposible? – Le interrumpió, completando la idea – ¿has visto algo sensato en todos estos años enfrentándote a Umbrella y sus derivados?_

– _Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de Deborah Harper._

– _Pues, me parece que te importa mucho ese tema. ¿Helena y tú son novios? – Rió._

– _Pero bueno, ¿es que no se puede hablar en serio contigo? – Estalló – ¿Nunca, jamás?_

– _Qué carácter tan impaciente._

– _¿Sabes, Ada?, estoy aburrido de todo esto. Es demasiado. Me siento… – paseó la vista por todos lados, buscando una palabra precisa para su estado de ánimo – me siento perdido._

_Y en verdad, Leon parecía derrotado. La morena tragó saliva, sintiendo dentro de su pecho el dolor que le abatía como si fuera propio. Tantos años jugando al gato y al ratón, al corre que te pillo, a encuentros espaciados y con sabor a angustia… besos escondidos, caricias prohibidas, sentimientos fuera de control e imposibles de concretar… todo eso les iba a pasar la cuenta, y había llegado el momento. Perseguir una obsesión por 15 años era todo menos sano. _

_Suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cortos cabellos color azabache. Le dolía que Leon sufriera por ella. Si estuviera en sus manos aliviar ese sufrimiento, lo ayudaría sin dudarlo. Pero sentía que era imposible hacer algo como aquello, pues significaba un futuro lleno de sufrimientos peores; debía mantenerlo a salvo. Era uno de sus motivos para existir._

_Se adelantó unos pasos y quedó frente a él. Alzó la cara y le dio un beso casto y corto en los labios, dispuesta a apartarse en ese momento si era rechazada. Pero en cambio, Leon tomó su rostro con firmeza y la besó de forma primitiva, aplastando sus labios duramente contra los de ella, mordiéndola y lastimándola incluso sin proponérselo. Hundió su lengua profundamente y le quitó el aliento, marcándola, dejándola excitada y deshecha emocionalmente al separarse de ella con la misma brusquedad con que la poseyó._

_ – Adiós, Ada – murmuró, caminando hacia la puerta – no quiero volver a verte. _

_Salió presuroso, sin preocuparse siquiera de cerrar. Y aunque no era la primera vez que le decía eso, en esta ocasión a Ada le sonó como algo definitivo. _

_En otras oportunidades, Leon se había comportado de esa forma luego de hacer el amor en algún hotel. Cada vez que deseaba indagar en su pasado o en alguna de las oportunidades que lo había ayudado, ella eludía todas sus preguntas y terminaban separándose de forma tormentosa, con el agente rugiendo un adiós por siempre, sin embargo tarde o temprano volvían a reencontrarse y la pasión destruía los recuerdos más amargos. Hasta la siguiente despedida._

_**Fin flashback**_

**.**

**.**

Ada sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse un poco de la lluvia que la empapaba. Nunca había sido muy orgullosa cuando aceptaba a Leon de vuelta, pero en esta ocasión sentía las cosas diferentes. Así que cuando se descolgó desde el techo del hotel con su _lanzagrifos_ y encontró la ventana que daba a la habitación de Leon, tragó saliva y observó primero el panorama que tenía al frente. La forma en que el hombre de su vida sostenía a Claire la hizo morder se el labio. Jamás pensó que sentiría celos de ella, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. La envidió. Y desechó esos sentimientos de inmediato, pensando en lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo en ese minuto como para disfrutar de la compañía del agente. Él, recostado sobre la cama con Claire durmiendo en su hombro, parecía estar despierto. Y por la expresión sombría de su rostro, adivinó que estaba enfrentando demonios muy oscuros como para disfrutar a su vez.

Dio un toque suave a la ventana, alertando de inmediato a Leon. Le hizo un gesto de silencio y señaló hacia arriba con la cabeza, nada más. Apretó el gatillo de su arma, y subió rápidamente. Caminó por la azotea y tomó asiento a un costado de la puerta, sabía que Leon aparecería de un momento a otro. Por muy enfadado que estuviera, siempre iba donde ella le dijera. Y creía que, a pesar de todo, esta vez no sería la excepción.

Suspiró, y esperó.

Suspiró de nuevo; la lluvia torrencial se había convertido en una fina cortina de agua nada molesta. Ardía de deseos por un baño caliente.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y Leon la atravesó con alguna lentitud. Mejor dicho, el gesto delataba resignación. Se levantó, con el corazón a mil por hora de emoción por verlo de nuevo. Pero se cuidó de no sonreír, o el hombre volvería a enfadarse.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Ada? – Ni siquiera la saludó.

– El que está en la tumba no es Chris Redfield – largó de golpe y porrazo. No tenían caso las formalidades con esa actitud.

Leon se quedó con la boca abierta un buen rato, antes de cerrarla y conseguir articular alguna frase.

– ¿Cómo? – Negó con la cabeza – ¿qué rayos pasa?, Claire lo vio en la morgue antes que lo metieran en el ataúd, y nosotros recibimos imágenes de los CSI cuando nos avisaron de su muerte, entonces ¿cómo es posible que no sea él?

– Es un clon, igual que Carla Radamés.

– Oh, por favor – rodó la mirada – ¡no empecemos de nuevo con esa mierda de los clones!

– No empieces tú – apretó la mandíbula – te estoy diciendo la verdad.

El agente bufó con fuerza y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, en un gesto claramente desesperado. Caminó derecho y apoyó las manos en la barandilla de metal, con ganas de arrojarse al vacío si las cosas seguían como estaban.

– ¿Dónde tienen al verdadero Chris? – Un rayo de esperanza surgió. Claire podría volver a sonreír…

– No te ilusiones. El verdadero también está muerto.

Leon apretó los puños, aferrándose a la barandilla con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió los nudillos.

– ¿Quién rayos está en esa tumba? – Bramó.

– Uno de los científicos que trabajaba para el asqueroso de Simmons. – Arrugó la nariz, recordándolo – Carla no fue su primer experimento. Pero por lo visto, no creyó que podría usar al clon de Redfield, hasta que las circunstancias se volvieron a su favor.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Contuvo el aliento.

– Al verdadero Chris lo mató Piers Nivans. Fue la ocasión perfecta para reemplazarlo por el clon.

_¡No, no, no!_, Leon tenía ganas de gritar. De darse cabezazos contra el metal o alguna tontería por el estilo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que volvieron de esa misión, si el clon entró en el juego cuando lo rescataron de las profundidades… entonces… eso significaba que Claire abrazó y habló por meses con una maldita farsa.

No, ella no podía enterarse de eso. No ahora.

– Te prohíbo que se lo cuentes a Claire – rugió, dándose la vuelta y caminando a paso firme hacia ella.

– No tenía intenciones de decírselo – murmuró, comenzando a enfadarse. Odiaba el tono con que se dirigía a su persona – y tú deberías medir tus palabras cuando me hables. No soy de tu propiedad como para que me prohíbas nada.

– Ahora no, Ada – le advirtió, apuntándola con un dedo – hoy no.

Se miraron en silencio, con tanto odio y amor que el ambiente volvió a cargarse de esa energía oscura y peligrosa que caracterizó sus últimos encuentros. La de ojos orientales enderezó la postura y tragó saliva.

– Acompáñame. Vamos a visitar la tumba de Redfield.

**.**

**.**

Para Leon, dejar a Claire durmiendo sola en la habitación del hotel le pareció muy cruel. Pero necesitaba investigar por su cuenta antes que ella se enterara por alguna circunstancia. Lo que Ada le había contado tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, y quería proteger a la pelirroja tanto como le fuera posible.

La amaba.

Lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero había eludido sus sentimientos consecutivamente porque estaba convencido que, con su nivel de vida, jamás podría hacerla feliz. Se sentía miserable, idiota y egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que ella también le amaba, y hacerla sufrir era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Aún cuando sacrificara su propia felicidad por el bien de ella.

Le había dejado una nota en el velador, para que la viera apenas despertara. Era algo escueta, pero le daba a entender que había ido a buscar algo y volvería en breve. Una mentira piadosa de la cual no se arrepentía.

Ada conducía con eficiencia y rapidez, tanta que llegaron al cementerio en menos de 10 minutos. Su coche era un deportivo negro con rojo que la representaba muy bien: veloz y silencioso como una pantera. Aparcó con un derrape profesional que los dejó justo en la entrada, y ambos bajaron ágilmente, saltando por encima de las puertas. Caminaron a paso ligero hacia la zona de los mausoleos, y Leon se preguntaba qué es lo que querría ver Ada.

Llegaron por fin a la tumba. El agente enarcó una ceja.

– No pensarás ponerme a cavar – observó.

– Admito que me gustaría verte sudoroso, pero no creo que sea un buen momento – esperaba aligerar el ambiente entre ellos con esa frase.

Algo consiguió. A Leon se le torció la comisura derecha hacia arriba, aunque intentó evitarlo. Maldito sea el sentido del humor de esa mujer, que conseguía llegarle al corazón aún contra su voluntad. Negó con la cabeza, indignado con su falta de firmeza ante ella.

Ada se agachó y tomó un dispositivo desde su cinturón. Sacó el PDA y activó un programa, que hacía las veces de _escáner_. Lo movió por encima de la tierra que cubría la tumba del clon, buscando cierto punto que le facilitara la extracción de una muestra. Siguió, buscó y finalmente, halló lo que necesitaba. Tomó el dispositivo desconocido y apretó un botón, éste se alargó y tomó la forma de una gran aguja de metal. Un cable salía de un extremo, el cual conectó a su PDA.

Clavó la cánula en la tierra, activando un disparo que atravesó la madera y se clavó en el cuerpo del clon. Unos datos aparecieron en la pantalla que Ada miraba atentamente.

– Vámonos al auto. Los resultados se demoran 30 minutos.

– No lo entiendo, ¿qué buscamos? –Estaba muy confundido.

– Cuando Redfield y Nivans mataron a Carla, se transformó en un BOW rato después. Con este análisis sabré si el cuerpo que yace aquí es peligroso.

–En ese caso, deberíamos destruirlo y ya. No podemos arriesgarnos.

– Sería el escenario ideal, pero no estás pensando en Claire.

Maldición. Estaba en lo cierto.

Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, un gesto tan sexy que Ada lo observó descaradamente desde su posición. La lluvia había cesado por completo.

Un sonido agudo los alertó. Era el PDA de Leon… ¿quién le enviaba mensajes a esa hora de la madrugada?, ¿se habría despertado Claire?, lo revisó angustiado. Era de Hunnigan… ¿qué demonios ocurría?

_*El departamento de amenazas biológicas descubrió una posible amenaza en el perímetro del cementerio donde se realizó el funeral de Chris Redfield. Diríjanse al mausoleo y esperen instrucciones*_

Plural, eso significaba que todos los agentes que se encontraban cerca participarían de este descubrimiento. ¿Por qué el mensaje no decía _"actuar de inmediato"_?, lo más seguro era eliminar la amenaza en vez de esperar órdenes. Había algo que no les estaban diciendo. Rayos.

– ¿Me dirás la razón por la cual te ves tan nervioso? – Murmuró ella, acercándose con ese contoneo de caderas que provocaban la perdición de Leon.

– Nos avisan que detectaron actividad inusual en este perímetro. – Desvió la mirada hacia un costado – deberías irte, Ada. Todo el mundo piensa que fuiste tú la culpable de lo ocurrido hace meses.

– No los culpo. Esa Carla me puso en un muy buen aprieto.

– ¡Ada!

La pareja se giró en dirección al origen del grito. La morena buscó con la mirada a quien había pronunciado su nombre con tan cantidad de ira… y la vio un poco más allá. Era Helena Harper. Y estaba apuntando su arma contra ella. Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se aprestó a reaccionar ágilmente ante un mínimo movimiento de su parte. Recordó algunas palabras de Leon y entendió que la mujer estaba convencida que tenía la culpa por la muerte de su hermana. Apretó los dientes y esperó.

– ¡Helena! ¿Qué haces? – Lo sabía perfectamente. Leon no dudaba de lo que ocurría, pero intentó ganar tiempo interponiéndose en el camino de la pistola.

– Te lo dije, Leon. Si la veía, donde me la encontrara, la mataría. – Admitió, con lágrimas en sus ojos que, sin embargo, no nublaban su perfecta puntería.

– No lo hagas, estás en un error – extendió los brazos hacia adelante, buscando apaciguarla – no fue Ada, en reali…

– ¡Cállate! – Afirmó el agarre de su pistola – ¿cómo puedes justificar lo que hizo?

– ¡No lo hago, simplemente no fue ella!

– ¡Deja de defenderla, maldita sea!

Leon volvió a reafirmar su posición en medio de las dos mujeres. Ada no movía un músculo, atenta a la respiración de Helena, a sus movimientos oculares, a cualquier cambio que le indicara lo que haría. Estaba preocupada por Leon, pero confiaba en que sus sentimientos por él le impedirían dañarlo… aunque en ese estado, era imposible predecir lo que pasaría.

– Leon, quítate de en medio. – Le ordenó Helena, con voz quebrada.

– No.

– Joder… – sollozó – no me obligues a apartarte…

– Estás muy alterada. Por favor, déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió.

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Los dos estuvimos en ambos incidentes, no trates de mentirme!

Imposible razonar con ella en ese estado. Apretó los puños y pensó en seguir ganando tiempo, si ella había llegado a raíz del mensaje, los demás no tardarían. Porque estaba ahí gracias a lo que envió Ingrid, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si los había seguido?

– Por última vez. Quítate, Leon – movió el arma, indicándole con ella que se fuera.

– No, Helena.

Ella apretó los ojos y Ada contuvo la respiración. Era la señal que esperaba. Pero no alcanzó a quitar a Leon lo suficientemente rápido de su posición, pues la bala impactó sin remedio en su pierna derecha, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor espantoso. Se agachó a su lado y rompió la mitad de su blusa, haciendo un rápido torniquete para evitar que sangrara demasiado. La herida no era mortal, pero le imposibilitaba moverse bien. Alzó la vista, furiosa por lo que Helena había hecho con Leon, y sorprendió a su oponente mirándola con ojos fríos como el hielo.

– Si no me importaba cargarme el mundo entero por salvar a mi hermana, ¿crees que sentiría algún tipo de lastima por tu asquerosa vida? – Habló con voz ronca y teñida de dolor.

Ada apretó los labios. No estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego y contestarle. Y vio el nuevo cambio en su respiración; giró sobre su eje y, sin dejar de proteger a Leon, estiró una pierna y clavó la punta de su taco en la mano de la mujer, haciendo que soltara su arma. Volvió a girarse y la observó chillar de ira, para luego ser atacada brutalmente por una técnica limpia y eficiente. Sin embargo, Ada era mucho mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y eso se notó cuando Helena se vio obligada a retroceder tras recibir varios golpes en el estómago y una bofetada tan dura que resonó en todo el lugar. Volvió a gemir de ira y se arrojó al suelo, en busca de la pistola que Ada le había obligado a soltar. Su oponente la siguió, no dispuesta a permitir que utilizara un arma de fuego en ese combate. Pero a Helena eso no le importaba. Jugaría sucio, haría trampa, sólo le importaba vengar el nombre de su hermana.

Ada le pisó una mano, atravesando la carne con su afilado taco. Leon, un poco más allá, se estremeció de dolor al escuchar el grito destemplado de su compañera, y trató de incorporarse para evitar un desenlace fatal. Alzó medio cuerpo y se obligó a levantarse por completo, ignorando el agudo reclamo de su pierna herida. Vio a las dos mujeres golpeándose a puños y patadas, sin darse ninguna tregua, y Helena cayó al suelo.

Al lado de su arma.

Leon se lanzó a la carrera, y Ada se aplastó al lado de su oponente, golpeándole los brazos y desviando con eso un disparo que iba directo a su cabeza. Forcejeó con ella, obligándola a rodar por el suelo, desviando disparos… hasta que ambas se quedaron quietas.

Incluso Leon detuvo el paso, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo desbocado.

– ¡Ada! ¡Helena! – Gritó, desesperado.

Ada se movió un poco. Luego, rodó hacia un costado. Tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre.

Y Helena, tres impactos de bala en el corazón.

La sangre arrancaba escandalosamente de su cuerpo, huyendo, mezclándose con el barro y los restos de lluvia.

– ¡Helena, no! – Gritó Leon, arrojándose de frente al no ser capaz de correr. Se arrastró patéticamente por el suelo, colocándose al lado de su compañera y acariciándole la cara con sus manos sucias de tierra mojada – maldita sea… ¿qué hiciste, Helena?

Pero ella no le iba a contestar. Había muerto en el mismo instante que la segunda bala atravesó su corazón.

El agente ahogó un gemido y golpeó el suelo desesperadamente. Ada consiguió sentarse, estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Y más adolorida estaba en su pecho, viendo el sufrimiento del hombre que amaba. Apretó la boca y contuvo una lágrima solitaria que amenazaba con salir.

Ada Wong jamás lloraba.

Ni siquiera por Leon.

**.**

**.**

**¡Holas a todas y todos! :D lo sé, me he demorado mucho más de lo que les tengo acostumbrados x'D lamentablemente, mi trabajo me dejó sin tiempo para nada =/ lo lamento en el alma, ¡de veras!, he tenido un mes y medio del infierno. Pero ahora: ya puedo volver :D**

**Perdónenme que no les conteste reviews, son las 05.38am y no quería dormir sin publicar antes. Tenía miedo de Ady si no lo hacía XD jajajajaja**

**Les prometo que en el próximo cap sí contesto ^^**

**¿Les gustó este cap?, ¿a pesar de que maté a Helena?, no me odien. No será la única xD jajajajajaaj**

**¡Un abrazote, los quiero! **


End file.
